Dark Lords are meant to be terrible
by Sekketsu Inukami
Summary: Lily Potter makes moves that change everything. He comes to Malfoy Manor asking for a favour. But what will Lucius demand in return...? (Rated T for safety)


Okay, so meantions mpreg and other things :P No slash like slash, but if somebody is stubborn...

You were warned!

And I wish you a nice reading my adorable readers~~!

::

June 1980

Lily Potter stood in front of the Malfoy Manor. She never thought she will have to do this, but the child in her womb was worth everything. Their little child might be in danger when Voldemort attack and that would be the worst thing to happen. House elf invited her inside and led to the salon.

Lord Malfoy was waiting for her as elegant as always. They were perfect in every way and loyal to Dark Lord. They will protect her child.

"What brings you here Lady Potter?" He asked with a cool smile after kissing his hand. She knew he hated doing it as she wasn't pureblood, but a dirty muggleborn.

"I have a favor to ask from you Lord Malfoy." He raised his eyebrows and gestured at the two armchairs covered in stylish black leather. She sat vis-à-vis to him and looked into the greyish eyes. "Can you keep my son safe if we died?"

"It's a really serious request." He said. "Especially with your dispute with Dark Lord."

"I will do whatever it takes." Lily said confidently.

"So give me your child." He said and all blood ran from her face. Give away her little child?

"After it is born?" She asked weakly.

"No, we'll freeze your pregnancy. I do not wish to have more heirs, but my son will be a mother someday." Lily looked at him with a stupid look on her face. "Do you know anything about veelas? "

Lily just shook her head. Magical creatures were never her brand. "We have a dominant and submissive one. My son is the second. When he is 17 years old I wish him to give me a heir and the child of the Potters would be a great opportunity."

"Seventeen years?" She asked in shock, but Lucius just nodded.

"I will give you a portkey to transport you here. Now we will just freeze the pregnancy. Of course if you agree." He said with a smirk on his face. Lily caressed her stomach.

"I agree." She said resigned.

"So follow me Lady Potter." He led her to his private study.

?

Halloween 1980

Lord Voldemort blow the door of the Potter's house. He wanted one thing- kill the whole family and the child that was a danger for him. He couldn't believe Dumbledore and his seer, but he needed to be careful. James Potter stood in front of him blocking the way upstairs where the woman was.

Lily Potter never expected it to happen so fast. From her visit in Malfoy Manor passed only months. She touched the pendant with an owl. It wasn't something new for her to wear jewelry.

"Secret." She said quietly disappearing to a small cottage hid for the time going. Her hideout for another 16 years.

/

June 1996

Lucius Malfoy walked into the little cottage. Lily went down the stairs. She got old as the years passed, but stayed healthy for her child.

"Come with me, my son is waiting. He wants his child." He said kindly and held Lily's hand as they aparated.

When they were in the Manor he led her to a big room with two beds. Lily looked at the beautiful sleeping male with blonde hair and slim face. New mother of her baby.

"He will be delighted. He longed for a child." Said Lucius and two Death Eaters pushed her on the bed. "Have you really thought that you will get out alive?" He smirked at the panicked woman. She was gaged so only thing that came out of her mouth was a mumble. "But don't worry, I won't let you end like this. My Lord is dying to see you." He chuckled, when tears came to the woman's eyes.

Draco woke up in his bedroom. He knew spells were monitoring his well-being. He touched a small, nearly untraceable bump on his stomach. A place where his baby lay. He wanted to roll on the bed, but he didn't want to hurt the baby.

His father walked in with a small smile on his face, his mother followed him quietly.

"Is my baby okay?" Draco asked looking delighted. Lucius was proud of himself. They now had powerful heir. They claimed their position next to Dark Lord, who found their company pleasurable. Especially Draco's. The invited him to come as soon as Draco feels strong enough for a walk. Three days passed and young Malfoy regained most of his energy.

Green flames appeared in the evening and Dark Lord stepped out of the fireplace. He greeted both Lord and Lady Malfoy.

"Strong enough to go for a walk?" He asked as the pregnant male rose from his seat. If he wasn't informed about the fact, he wouldn't say that Draco was expecting a child. Dark Lord knew who's child it was, but Draco was beaming with proud and happiness. Dark Lord just didn't want to ruin it. They walked out of the manor and were left alone in the garden.

"How is the baby feeling?" He asked looking at Draco curiously.

"Good. My body is still accommodating, but it didn't neglect the child, so I think it's going to be okay." He said smiling, but there was a little worry in his eyes. Of course something would went wrong.

"If you get tired just tell me." Draco nodded and Dark Lord wrapped his arm around him. Blonde was more than a mere young man. He helped his Lord with all his might, but couldn't get what he wanted the most.

"Marvolo?" Dark Lord looked at him. "Are you mad it's not yours?"

Draco was worried. He enjoyed their little walks under the cover of nature, but since he told his lord about the child he was more reserved.

"No, it's not that." A hand was placed on Draco's flat-for-now stomach and stroked the skin gently. "I just don't want to harm you. I want you to give birth to a healthy child…"

"And raise him to serve you." Malfoy ended with a little smile.

"Indeed." Marvolo answered. Even if Draco gained his sympathy, he couldn't gain any deeper feelings. Dark Lord had split his soul so many times. He was willing to be child's father, but he couldn't. It was the worst feeling in the world. He saw disappointment in Draco's eyes. He knew blonde wasn't blaming him, but it wasn't true. Maybe if his soul was whole he might be able to give him a child.

But now Draco was happy and Marvolo was happy that his godson or daughter will be born. It will be his duty to look after them if anything happened to Draco. But he wanted to keep Malfoy safe. Blonde kept walking. Garden was beautiful as sun was coming down. Flowers turned gold and red sparkling in the fading light. Draco's skin resembled now a liquid gold. He had many men and women in his bed before, but never someone that even looking in his crimson eyes could smile. Even Lucius turned his gaze away.

"How are your plans going? Dad won't tell me anything and I'm dying to know." Marvolo chuckled slightly hearing excitement in Draco's words.

"Everything is fine as always." He said shortly. He wanted Draco to grow more and more curious. He knew Malfoy's manners wouldn't allow him to burst out in thousands of questions.

"You're terrible." Draco moaned in frustration.

"Dark Lords are meant to be terrible Draco." Marvolo said ruining his intricately arranged hair with his hand.

They don't tell the truth, don't regret and can't turn back the love that you give.


End file.
